Home Again
by Wingsofdark-Shadow-chan
Summary: Sasuke returns home, but not for shits and giggles. He wants something...or more like someone. R&R please, it's been awhile since I have updated. (Rate might change)


He see's her running quickly through the trees as if hell were chasing her down. He watched as she bleed on the battle field as her comrades died around her. The leaf village was in flames, or so he thought, till he woke in his dark room. Still with his insane master, still cold as ice, heart of stone, and he didn't care. He didn't understand his fixation with this girl, he hardly remembered her name, all he knew is her light surrounded him when bethought of her. And he wanted it, all to himself. He was tired of living in the dark alone, he knew she was the only one who could fix him,and take him out of the darkness. So he waited for the perfect moment to go back, back to the leaf, back home.

Soon enough he would be back, probably locked in a cell, but he knew Naruto wouldn't let that happen, the fool still thought of him as a friend. He hoped that his annoying pink haired teammate had moved on to another victim, he hoped his light had forgotten about her long time crush and his best friend.

_Knock knock_

He just stared at his door.

" Sasuke-kun~" it was his other annoying teammate, Karin.

He didn't answer.

"Their are three teams of leaf ninja on there way towards us. the kyuubi is with them."

He got up slowly, picking up and placing his sword in its sheath on his back. As soon as he stepped out of his dark room Karin clung to his arm, even though his eyes were emotionless, he felt a deep aggravation toward her.

" Get off me Karin." he said flatly, but she only giggled and clung to him harder.

"we're going to kill them all today, aren't we?"

" No." he grabbed his sword, pulling it slowly from its holder. Then she let go of him. slowing her pace. He swung smoothly at her neck, to quick for her to dodge. Her body dropped to its knee's before her head hit the floor. Her head rolled towards him. He turned thinking ' on to the next '.

After his team and Kabuto were dead, he went in search of his master, Orochimaru.

"i knew you would come to kill me. " the demented man said as he sat weakly in his bed. " why have you decided to betray me my young apprentice?~" he hissed.

No words came from the calm Uchiha, he only gripped his sword, he knew if he didn't kill his master now that he would die anyway.

Outside the hideout grouped together three groups of ninja and their new Hokage. Before they could even enter the building, it began to fall apart. Naruto watched as it fell, slightly panicking as the boy and his best friend was inside.

'He can't die now, we're so close..'

After the rubble settled what seemed like hours later, the crowd relaxed a bit, till a bolder began to rise. The group became tense in case they had a big battle a head of them. Only to see a bloody Uchiha Sasuke rising with Orochimaru's head in hand.

"Sasuke! " yelled on the edge of tears.

" Dope…" sasuke answered weakly. Naruto and Sakura helped him into the clearing then cuffed him.

"Just to be safe." Sakura said tears in her eyes, " Welcome back."

"Took you long enough dope…"

"Wasn't our fault you kept moving every time we got close!" Naruto joked.

" Not like I had a choice either." sasuke felt he would pass out, he had lost to much blood, but before he did, he whispered one name. '' Hinata…''

It was only loud enough for one person to hear, and he boiled with anger.

Since the hide was a three day trip from the leaf village, the group needed to camp in the forest over night. Neji walked over to Naruto as everyone else slept.

"what now?" he asked the new Hokage in a serious tone, as perusal.

" what do you mean Neji? We got him back after four years, we have our comrade back, aren't you happy?"

" What reason do I have to be happy he is back, and what more, why is he asking for Hinata? Further more, why after fighting us for so long, would he give up like that, and hand himself over? That is not the rival Uchiha I know." with all that said, Neji left the tent to let his words soak into Naruto's thick head.

' He asked for hina-chan? ' Naruto couldn't think of one time they spoke back at the academy. ' Why would he ask for her? '

He decided to sleep on it, he laid down next to Sakura, who was already asleep.

Sasuke was healed as best as they could get him on foot, they also had Neji seal his chakra away, then they tied him back up. Just a few days after , they we're back in the village, sasuke was tired but felt alright being back in the leaf. Hundreds of eyes bored into him like daggers, but he brushed it off his shoulder , as he always the gate many nurses and medics took him to the hospital along with several ANBU hidden. They were ready for anything. Al were surprised to see that only the Uchiha himself was injured, the village celebrated the Hokage's safe return home.

end.


End file.
